1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant which is useful for a variety of orthopedic applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an implant useful for treating bone injuries, defects, etc., such as spinal disorders for which spinal fusion is indicated and the repair or replacement of ligaments, tendons and/or cartilage.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of implants having application as artificial bone, ligaments, tendons, cartilage, and the like, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,071 describes a material for making bone endoprostheses featuring a laminated structure of net-like construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,887 describes an elongated artificial ligament made from demineralized bone which is said to exhibit compliant elasticity and high longitudinal strength. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,984 describes a prosthetic ligament made up of a quantity of substantially aligned, elongated filaments each of which is a biocompatible, resorbable fibril made, e.g., of collagen, elastin, reticulin, cellulose, algenic acid or chitosan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,960 describes an implant, useful inter alia, as a prosthetic or filling for a defective bone, which utilizes, as a base material, a biocompatible bulk structure of a three-dimensionally woven or knitted fabric of organic fibers whose surfaces have been biologically activated or inactivated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,998 describes a bone implant, useful for the repair or replacement of ligaments, tendons and joints, which includes at least one mineralized segment and at least one demineralized, flexible segment.
Developing cells are known to migrate along surfaces. When the surface is oriented, the potential exists to somewhat control the direction of growth. It has been observed by the inventors in animal studies that fibrous materials provide better osteoconduction than particle based materials. Therefore, a material which guides the formation of new tissue would have the ability to direct osteoconduction as well as other types of tissue growth. Such a material, by directing the formation of new tissue, would be expected to demonstrate improved strengthening effects. In addition, a fibrous implant, unlike particle-based implants, would tend to remain where placed in the body and would resist being dislodged therefrom.